Rendez-vous '87
Rendez-vous '87 was an international ice hockey series of games between the Soviet National Team and a team of All-Stars from the National Hockey League, held in Quebec City. It replaced the NHL's All-Star festivities for the 1986–87 NHL season. The Soviet team was paid $80,000 for their appearance in Rendez-vous '87, while the NHLers raised $350,000 for the players' pension fund. Rendez-vous '87 was designed as a follow-up to the Challenge Cup series in 1979, hoping that the team of NHL All-Stars could beat the Soviet team, unlike before. To this end, the series was a two-game affair instead of a three-game affair in 1979. The two-game series took place during five days of festivities starting on February 9, 1987 and finishing on February 13. The series was very successful, with some, including Wayne Gretzky, calling for more international hockey, especially between Canada and the Soviet Union, the two top powers of hockey at the time. The teams split the games, with the NHLers winning the first game, 4-3, followed by a Soviet 5-3 victory two nights later. Though they outscored the NHL 8-7 over the two games, Soviet coach Viktor Tikhonov made no claim to victory. "The NHL didn't win and neither did we, the person that won was hockey itself. Both games were like holidays, like festivals, two of the greatest hockey games you'll ever see."http://sportsillustrated.cnn.com/vault/article/magazine/MAG1065730/index.htm Television coverage While the telecasts in Canada were on CBC as usual, they were not Hockey Night in Canada productions. The games were done as a CBC Sports production because Molson, who owned Hockey Night in Canada's rights at the time, was not allowed access to Le Colisee in Quebec City. Carling O'Keefe Breweries assumed advertising rights for the telecasts and the normal host(s) for Hockey Night in Canada in 1987, rookie Ron MacLean and Dave Hodge (before his late season firing) were replaced by Brian Williams. Even the ice blue blazers normally worn by Hockey Night in Canada commentators were replaced by the orange CBC sportcoats. Don Wittman and John Davidson called the action for CBC. The games were shown in the United States on ESPN, with Ken Wilson and Bill Clement in the booth. Game One - February 11, 1987 NHL All-Stars won the game 4–3, thanks in part to the line of Wayne Gretzky, Jari Kurri and Esa Tikkanen. Dave Poulin scored the winning goal on a deflection from Mario Lemieux, but Lemieux was initially credited with the goal. On the bench, Lemieux could be seen pointing toward Poulin as the goal was announced. * Referee: Nikolai Morozov * Linesmen: Ron Finn, Ray Scapinello Game Two - February 13, 1987 The Soviets won the contest 5–3. This game featured the emergence of the young Soviet forward line consisting of Valeri Kamensky, Viacheslav Bykov, and Andrei Khomutov. After the game, the players on each team exchanged hockey sweaters as part of the hockey tradition. * Referee : Dave Newell * Linesmen : Ron Finn, Ray Scapinello * Tournament MVP's, NHL All-Stars Wayne Gretzky; Team USSR Valeri Kamensky References External links * Canada Versus the Soviet Union The heyday of the battle for world hockey supremacy (1972–1987) * http://www.greatesthockeylegends.com/search/label/Rendez%20Vous%20'87 Rendez Vous '87 Category:1987 in ice hockey